Wolves of the Beyond Book 1: New Dawn
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: Faolan and Edme are now mates. They have three pups two are malcadhs. The other is perfect and whole. Luckily the malcadhs are safe in the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes, or are they. When a strange she-wolf come to take one of the pups what will happen. Only the pup can decide the outcome but what will she decide.
1. Prologue

Hey I do not own Wolves of the Beyond, or the characters in it, but I do own the three pups in this and some other characters that will show up later on I'll let you know.

* * *

Prologue

Faolan and Edme looked at their young pups. Two were females and one was male.

"Edme their beautiful," Faolan said to his mate.

"They are aren't they," Edme murmured. The silver wolf nodded.

"What should we name them," Faolan asked.

"Why don't we do that in the morning I'm really tired," Edme yawned.

"Okay we'll wait until the morning," Faolan said. Then the two wolves curled up and went to sleep.

The next morning the two wolves were woken up by the Fengo's howling. Faolan looked up from where he had been laying down.

"What is it honorable Fengo," Faolan asked sleepily.

"I just wanted to see how you and Edme were getting along," the Fengo said, "Do your pups have any names?"

"No we have been waiting for the morning to come," Edme said.

"Then I'll leave you to it," the Fengo said as he padded out of their den.

"Two females and one male," Edme stated. Faolan nodded.

"The male looks like you Edme," Faolan said to his mate, "And the oldest of the pups and the females looks like both of us."

"Let's start with her then," the one-eyed she-wolf said.

"Alright why don't we call her Harmony," Faolan said.

"That's perfect. The male is a malcadh, but that's fine by me," Edme huffed, "His name will be Luke."

The last pup looked exactly like her father. Edme and Faolan looked at each other and smiled.

Then at the same time they said, "Her name is Silver."

* * *

Hey sorry about the short prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wasn't to know it, but I should have woken up by now. My brother and sister were already up, and they had been that way for three days. I felt something nudging me. I let out a whimper.

"She's alive, and that's what matters," a voice said. What was the meaning of being alive. I struggled to stand even though my eyes were still sealed shut.

"Settle down little one you'll do it soon," another voice said to me. Why wouldn't they let me get up. I whimpered again, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't help and I was right.

"Now, now your not strong enough yet. Just relax," the first voice said. I decided that I should listen to them. So I stopped trying to get up and let sleep was over me. That's when I dreamed.

* * *

_Where am I? Hello, is anyone there?_

Patience young one your time will come, but not now.

_W-who are you?_

That is not important all you need to know is that you are destined for great things.

_I am, is that why I haven't woken up yet?_

It one of many reasons why you haven't woken up, but what the others are you will have to figure out on your own. Now you must wake for you are drifting to far from reality.

_Wait will I ever see you again. _

Yes, but a warning before you go you hold the fate of your world in your paws. You will be hurt by those closest to you, but be forgiving to them for they will not understand.

_B-but, what won't they understand..._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I realized that I could see. But was I still dreaming, or was I truly awake. I heard a scuffling sound coming from outside of where I was, but I wasn't to interested in the sound to want to investigate. Suddenly I felt very tired, so I curled back up and fell asleep.

While I was at the verge of awakening I heard voices. Two of them I recognized, but the other three were strange.

"She still hasn't opened her eye," One of the familiar voices said.

"I know your worried Edme, but give her time and she will," one of the strangers said. I heard a sigh come from the direction of Edme's voice.

"You know mother you still have me and Luke," a shrill voice piped up.

"I know Harmony, but it will still be hard," Edme said. Suddenly there were squeaking sounds and more scuffling.

"Harmony, Luke not in the den. How many times have your mother and I told you not to play fight in the den," the other familiar voice said.

"Sorry dad," the third stranger said. This voice was not a shrill as the other, but it was still highly pitched. I pushed myself into a sitting position. Somehow I knew that none of them were looking at me, even with my eyes closed.

"Hey dad she's sitting up," the second highly pitched voice said. I heard a collective gasp, and sensed the slight movement of the heads as they turned to look at me.

"So you finally decided to join us young Silver," the first stranger said. I lifted my head, and opened my eyes slowly. At first everything was quite and still, but then the first shrill voice called out.

"She's a malcadh!"

* * *

Hey so this is chapter one sorry I took so long in getting it out, but school is really dragging me down. Well hope you enjoyed it. Bye.

I only own Silver, Harmony, Luke, and a few others who have not shown up yet.


End file.
